


Little Miss Winchester

by EmilyWolf225522



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyWolf225522/pseuds/EmilyWolf225522
Summary: We've always known about the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean, along with their angel, Castiel.  We are surprised with every twist and turn of their story.Well here's another twist.Here's another secret, What if there are a few more people than we thought?





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> you may have seen this on my wattpad account, this is the same book, I'm the same author.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. “  
Skye and I finished the ritual, Skye flicking more holy water onto the demon in front of us.  The demon was currently tied down into a chair, a pentagram drawn around it keeping it in place, as well as the holy water soaked ropes keeping it in the chair.  The demon let out a low moan, before throwing its head back, black smoke billowing out of its mouth.  The man it has possessed slumped forward, a mix of blood and drool dribbling out of his mouth and onto his ruined shirt.  
“Another one down” Skye cheered, giving me a high five. I gave her a little smile, then rolled my neck to work out some of the kinks. Every time we did the ritual, it always seemed to take a number on me.  My limbs were stiff, and I felt as though I was about to throw up.  I swallowed thickly, before moving around the room and making sure all the windows and doors still had salt in front of them. I heard the man gasp, the chair screeching as he jumped.  
“Woah there bud” Skye chuckles, I tune out her voice as she comforts the man, explaining how he was alright now and that we would take him home soon. Once I had everything gathered back up, I stood by the door and watched as Skye slowly led the man toward me. Some of her blonde hair has fallen out of its ponytail and hung in wisps around her grimy face. I needed to get us into a shower, Skye actually puts an effort into her looks, I can't imagine how gross I looked since I care more about the job than whether or not I look like a human being. We led the shaken man out to our car. I say it's our car, but really it's just some unlucky bloke who's car we stole.  
Bloke? Since when am I in the british?  I threw our bags into the trunk, slightly smiling to myself at the conversations I have in my head. Then walked to the drivers door.

“Im Skye by the way” Skye says, “and she's-” her voice cut off by me closing the driver side door.  The man slumped down into the back seat, muttering things to himself about how this was all just a dream,  
“Wake the fuck up Greg” He mutters, making me bite my lip to keep from smiling or laughing at him.  Skye notices me from the passenger seat and elbows me, rolling her eyes when I offer her a smirk.  I pull out of the gravel driveway of the small barn we were in, pulling onto the main road.    
It took us almost twenty minutes to get Greg home. He offered a small thank you, before walking into his house, seemly in daze.  Once we saw the lights inside turned back on, and who we assumed his wife, ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, and they rocked slowly back and forth before she pulled him upstairs. With that I put the car in reverse and we sped off to the outskirts of the city.

The run down house couldn't be seen from the main dirt road that it sat off it. You had to turn down a smaller dirt road, even then, the trees hid it from oncoming people. When we pulled in, I parked the car close to the house and trees, to keep it from being seen from the road. Skye entered the house first, leaving the door open for me. I swung the bag out of the car with a huff, then walked up the steps that were slowly rotting away.  
“Im hungry” Skye mumbles. “Can we order pizza?”  
I didn't even open my mouth, just tilted my head as raised my eyebrows before saying,  
“what do you think idiot”  
“Right” she sighs, “well give me the keys, i'll go get us some pizza”  
“and how are you gonna pay for it?” I smirked, tossing her the keys. She caught them easily, then rolled her eyes.  
“Who said anything about buying?”  
“Whatever, be careful” I laugh, before heading toward the stairs to head up to the second floor.

Skye drove into the city, humming to the song playing on the radio.  When she parked in front of the pizza joint her stomach let out a low growl.  
“I know” she mumbles, she tossed her leather jacket into the back seat and tousled up her hair a little more before letting herself out and locking the car. When she entered the restaurant she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her stood two familiar men, the girls have been seeing them all over the city.  One was significantly taller than the other, actually he was probably the tallest man she has ever personally seen. His hair was shaggy and brown, while the other man had his hair cropped shorter and it held a more golden tint in the lighting. They wore jeans and flannel shirts, each ordering their own personal pizzas. Skye’s stomach let out another growl making the taller one glance behind him and frown at her. She quickly looked down at her feet, grateful that her hair fell in front of her face and held her slight blush. Once the men went to sit down, she stepped up to the counter. Before she could even open her mouth the man at the counter gave her a sad look.  
“Sorry sweetie, we don't have have anything for you guys today”  
“What?” Skye squeaked, trying to make herself look and sound as weak and helpless as she could.  This was always her job, she was a lot better at acting helpless and getting people to give her things than her friend, who instead settled for threatening or beating people up to get what she wants.  
“w-what , h-how are supposed to eat then?” She whimpered, “we haven't eaten in two days” that was a stretch, they had a hearty breakfast of granola bars and bottled water that morning, but the cashier didn't need to know that.  
“I'm sorry, we didn't get any returns, or pay its forwards today, and I can't afford to take it out of my paycheck, you know I got kids”  He looked sorry, and Skye understood, the cashier was a teen parent, living alone with his two twin daughters.  
“I'll get it” Skye heard, keeping herself from flinching when the taller man stepped up next to her. He towered over skye himself and made it easier for her to play helpless.  
“T-thank you” she whispers, too which he responds,  
“No problem”  he smiles, pays for her large pepperoni pizza, then goes to sit back at his booth.  When leaving Skye noticed the booth was littered with old books, pizza, and a laptop.  They already speculated the men were hunters, but this clarified it. Skye was grateful that they bought her dinner, but she scoffed at how horrible they were at being unsuspicious.

I knew skye was home when I heard the door close and she yelled out “PIZZAAAA!”  
“I'm right here” I mumbled, looking up from my laptop that sat on the kitchen table in front of me.  
“Oh” skye smiles, dropping the pizza box down in front of me. I reached over and grabbed a slice.  
“Did they have a return?”  
“Nope” Skye sat down in the other chair.  
“Pay it forward?”  
“Nope” she said around her bite of pizza.  
“Then how did you get it?”  
“Those hunter boys, they paid for it”  
“What.” I stopped chewing, my eyes widening,  
“It's ok-”  
“Did they see your face?” I cut her off.  
“Calm down, i'm not an idiot, I made sure to act as small and helpless as possible, and made sure to look down at my shoes”  
“Good job” I smirked, resuming my eating.  
“What are you looking at?” she asks after giving me a proud nod. She swings her feet up so they rest in my lap.  
“May have found a job” I say, moving my finger on the key pad so I could look more at the article pulled up on my screen.  
“Cool” skye reaches for another slice.  
“Shapeshifter i think”  
“Really? Where?”  
“Here” I scrolled down a little bit before talking again. “Several people were reported being in two places at once, only to be found dead the next morning.”  
“Oh wow” Skye says half heartedly, focusing more on her food than what I was telling her.  
“I say we check it out tomorrow” I say closing my laptop and sliding it out of my way so I could reach the pizza easier.

That night, Skye and I went to bed with full stomachs, a few leftover pieces in sat in the fridge for breakfast the following morning. Skye did her usual routine, changing into a pair of sweatpants, washing her face, then checking her weapons, before curling up in bed. I laid down, one arm bent up to touch my gun under my pillow, then other reached out so it touched the knuckles of Skye’s outstretched hand. After a few silent moments, I whispered,  
“We really gotta shower” earning a laugh from Skye. With a smile on my face, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

I woke up to the loud screaming of birds outside our window. Skye was still sound asleep, so I carefully moved out of the room to the stairs. Once I reached the kitchen I pulled out some cold pizza, bringing a few slices with me so I could sit on the couch.  I  pulled out a roughed up book I had left lying by the couch. I found the book on one of our hunts, it had water damage, and damaged cover and spine, but it was still readable. It was some sappy love story that made me roll my eyes, but I still read it since we didn't have tv out here, and I needed something to do until Skye woke up.

By the time I read a few chapters, and finished my half of the pizza that was left, Skye walked into the living room. She was dressed back into her jeans and jacket, her messy hair back into a ponytail, a slice of pizza hanging from her mouth as she typed on her phone.  
“Texting your boyfriend?” I teased, making her roll her eyes at me.  
“Checking on the case” she says after, thankfully,  removing the pizza from her mouth.  
“Anyone else found dead this morning?” I ask, bookmarking my spot in my book and setting it back down.  
“Nope, not yet”  
“Good”

 

We pulled up infront of the police department, I got out and waited for Skye before locking the doors.  The old car we had rattled and wheezed the whole way there, I was afraid it was almost time for us to snag another car.  
“I think it'll last a bit longer” Skye says, noticing me tilting my head at the peice of junk.  
“Hope so” I mumble, stepping onto the sidewalk.  My hand was reaching for the shiny handle of the glass doors.  
“Wait” Skye yelped, grabbing my arm and yanking me toward the bush near the door.  
“Wha-” I started to ask but she shoved me down, I didn't fight her, just quickly crouched down to hide from anyones sight. Skye crouched down next to me.  
“Look” She whispered, pointing at the two hunters stepping out of the police department. They shuffled toward the bushes we were hiding in, making us duck down lower.  
“So it's definitely a shifter” The shorter man says, Wrinkling his face a little at the sunlight, and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his slacks.  The taller one does a quick glance around, rocking back on his heels for a moment.  
I elbow Skye, making her roll her eyes.

“Yes, but I don't see the connection between the victims.” The taller man says,  
“Well, let's head back to the motel and go over everything again”  The smaller one claps the other on the shoulder.  
“Yea” the other sighs, running a hand through his hair.  
“And we gotta stop and get some pie on the way”  They turn and start to walk to their car, their voices getting softer.  
“Do you know how unhealthy those things are?”  
“Do you know how happy those things make me?”  They slid into a black impala.  
“We need to get one of those” I breathed, ogling over the beauty.  
“I know, those guys were hot” Skye giggles.  
“No I mean that car you perv” I laugh, pushing Skye so she fell off her heels and landed in the dirt.  
“Meanie” She mutters, using her hands to push herself up into a stand.  I heave myself up, giving her a grin as she brushes off her pants.  
“They just made our jobs a lot easier” I say, making Skye look away to hide her smile.  
“What, i'm right” I say, leaning down to see her face. She spins around on her heels and takes a few quick steps away from me.  
“Just because you're right, doesn't mean i need to give you that satisfaction.” I can hear the smile in her voice.  
“Come on bitch” I laugh, grabbing her arm, “We gotta follow them”  Skye didn't say say anything, but she quickly broke into a run.  
“Dude” I scoffed, Skye was gripping the door handle to the passenger side door, jumping up and down, jiggling the handle as she waited for me to unlock it.

We followed the boys to a crappy motel on the other side of town.  
“This makes our place look like the hilton” I smile, catching Skye shake her head out of the corner of my eye.  The exterior walls where a gross puke colored green, a fading brown roof sat atop it.  
The impala was parked outside of room five, which had the curtains drawn and the do not disturb sign hanging from the door knob.

“Research” I mumbled, putting my hands up to make air quotes around the word.  
“Ew gross” Skye scoffs, pushing me away from her, “yea, and i'm the perv”  
“Come on” I say once I stop laughing. We climb out of the car, which I parked  on the other end of the lot, hidden between several others so the boys wouldn't see it. We headed around the back of the building, the setting sun was being helpful by hopefully keeping us somewhat hidden.  We walked until we reached what we hopped was the right window.  I wedged my pocket knife into the seam, popping open the window with a soft hiss.  
“Cake  is not the same as pie, I can't believe you would say that!” I recognized the voice, and Skye and I shared a nod.  
“De-  
“I can't even think we can be related, I thought that all those years at stanford you would actually be smart!”  
“Dude!”  
Silence followed the yell, making us push closer to the cool brick wall.  
“ So get this, all these victims, they all lived on this main sewer line”  
“How did we not catch that before?”  
“I dunno, but i think we should go check it out”  
“Still can't believe- “ The voice drifted off, but we heard a faint “Pie” before the slamming of their door.  
“Go!” I whisper yelled, letting the window fall shut, Skye was already heading toward the car. I was just coming around the corner after her when I heard Skye grunt. I sped up my pace, coming around the corner just in time to see a man running off.  Skye was standing with a look of shock on her face, her hand holding the side of her head.  
“You ok?” I asked, running up to her.  
“I-i think so?” She said it like a question.  
“What happened?”  
“He, he just came out of nowhere” She huffed,  glancing back toward where the man disappeared off into the woods. “He just yanked out some of my hair then ran”  
“Uh oh” I tugged my lip in between my teeth.  
“What?” she asked, her eyes widening. “ does it look bad?”  
“No not that” I let out a huff of laughter, “but we are hunting a shifter, and that man just grabbed your hair, parts of your DNA”  
“Oh no” She says, her face changing as the knowledge dawns on her.  
“Yea, come on, we gotta go” I grabbed her elbow of the arm that was still touching the side of her head, and led her back to the car. Once Skye was in the passenger seat I quickly scurried back toward room five.  
“Thank god” I sighed in relief at the sight of a keyhole and not a card slot. I was able to jimmy the lock open, and pushed the door open with my hip.  I ran toward the small mini fridge that sat in the room, I pulled out all the food sitting in the chilled walls, pulling my shirt out at the bottom to make it into a bag. Once that was full, I grabbed the bag of chips off the counter, kicking the fridge shut with my foot, I ran back to the car.  
“Seriously” Skye asked, watching me spill the food into the back seat.  
“Jack pot” I smile.  
The food we stole lasted us the rest of the week.  During this week we were able to narrow down where the shifter was staying, and a plan to draw it out.  
“Now last time we saw it-”  
“It looked like me I know” Skye interrupted me, waving her hand to dismiss me. She sat in the office, eyes glued to her laptop, I was leaning against the doorframe.  
“Rude much” I laugh.  
“I'm just staying here I know” She didn't even look up.  
“What are you doing that's so important?” I ask, uncrossing my arms and standing up.  
“Something important” she finally looks up at me, “be safe, stick to the plan, stay away from those lumberjacks, and I'll have something for you when you get back”  She gives me a quick smile before looking back down at the laptop. The screen of the electronic infront of her making her eyes reflect it.  
“Sir yes sir”  
She glances back up at me before rolling her eyes.  
“I'll be back in a jiffy” I smile, grabbing my bag and swinging it over my shoulder and leaving for the hunt.


	2. two

Chapter two

I snarled at the shifter in front of me.

In classic literature, shapeshifters were referenced when Circe's transformed Odysseus' men to pigs in Homer's The Odyssey, and Apuleius Lucius becoming a donkey in The Golden Ass.  Why couldn't I be working with a pig or donkey? I feel like they would be much easier to kill than this bitch.

"Please don't kill me! I'm your best friend!" She begged. She was down on her knees, her hands clasped in front of her. She looked identical to my friend, her aqua green eyes that matched Skye’s looked at me from under her dirty blonde hair.

Except her eyes didn't look real, they didn't hold the same wonder. Her lips, that usually held a thin gloss, where chapped and didn't look quite right on her face.  Her leather jacket was her pride and joy. I've never seen her take it off, and here it laid on the ground a few feet over.

Her arms were covered in bleeding burns, pus bubbling around the edges, the smell of singed skin still hung faintly in the air.  She put up a good fight, I had to bring my arm up to wipe the blood off my forehead before it dripped into my eyes.  My weight was focused on my left leg, my right one pounding from her attack.

"No" I growled, raising my gun, I pointed at her face. She let out a cackle of laughter that sent chills down my spine. But they were cut short when A silver bullet sliced through her skull. The body slumped over, the skin slowly started to drip away.  The flesh turned into a slime, chunks pooling below the shifters slumped frame.  The sour smell making me wrinkle my nose.  I shot my head up at the sound of doors being kicked open.

"wait!" A deep voice yelled after me, but I was already running. I could hear them running after me, two sets of feet, pounding on the cement echoing through the empty building. I kept my finger near the trigger of my gun, my combat boots darting around the broken glass and pipes that laid around. I glanced back and only saw one tall guy, his shaggy hair kept getting in his face. When I turned back around I saw the other man right in front of me.  
"son of a bitch!" I yelled, taking a sharp turn left and ducking under some plywood that hung over the narrow hallway.  
"we don't want to hurt you!" The taller man yelled.  
"yea right!" I yelled over my shoulder. I took another sharp turn, slowing down to a walk, I quietly moved around the debris.  Tucking myself under a bench of cement, brushing some of my brown hair out of my face.  I kept my gun ready, pointed out toward the only entrance. I could hear them trying to get through, but my small size let me get to more places than they could.

"little girl!" This must have been the second guy, since it was a new voice. I wrinkled my nose, Little girl?  I was not a little girl. I was one of the best hunters in this area! I'm almost 20! I'm Not a little girl! I kept the low growl down, giving myself a mental slight pat on the back. I could hear the clumsily idiots getting closer. They were so freakin loud!

I noticed them the first time they rolled into town, in their impala, and their fake badges. FBI agents my ass. Although I did appreciate their style in clothes. The shorter one, wore the same jacket as me, except his is navy blue, whereas mine is grey. I looked down at it, covering my grey  captain America shirt, the only color being the shield. My skinny jeans, ended with my grey converse.  I was jerked back when I heard the sound of paint cans falling, they were a few feet away from me, I could see their boots. I held my breath, watching as they slowly walked by me. I was about to relax when I was grabbed from behind.  
"fuck!" I yelled, bringing my elbow back to jab my captor. All I got was air. It was the guy with the same jacket as me, His arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I brought my head back, planning on cracking his, and once again met with air.  
"try again kid, I'm a pro" He chuckled. I grit my teeth, then swung my heel back. He let out a howl of pain as my shoes came in contact with his little jewels. He let go of me, and I sprung forward. Grabbing my gun off the floor I bolted toward the exit. I was about to take one more leap when once again I was grabbed.  
The breath knocked out of me as I was slammed on my back. The taller man was on top of me. He quickly cuffed my hands, hauling me back up.  
"listen bitch" The other one said, coming from around the corner, he was limping, but his face was hard. When he got closer to me we both stopped. He tilted his head to the side, "Sam?"  
"yea?" The one holding me was distracted, haven't even looked at my face. He had one hand on my arm, which I was half heartedly trying to pull out of his grip.  His other hand pulled out a dusty chair.  He sat me down, then tied a rope around my wiggling torso and the chair. Turning to the short one, "what?"  
"does she look familiar to you?" he still had that strange look on his face, like he was trying to see through me. I kept the scowl on me, glaring at them.  
"what do you-" Sam stopped talking when he looked at me. Now I was getting worried, both of them where looking at me the same way.  
"what's your name?"  Jacket said. I didn't respond, just kept glaring at them. Behind me my hands were twisting, moving my ring around. It had a lock picking device built in, one of my most prized possessions. Made of Iron too.  
"dean-" Sam started but dean held up a hand.  
"what's your name" Dean was close to me now, his body almost a kick away.  
"none. Of. Your. Business." I spoke through my teeth. Deans jaw twitched, then he spun around, grabbing Sam's arm and pulled them away from me. I could see the tops of their heads over the stack of plywood they stood behind, their hushed voices barely brushed my ears. I quickly worked my way out of the cuffs, pulling the rope off me.  Hurriedly I slipped through the door, grabbing my backpack off the ground and jogging to the stairs.  I went up instead of down, that would be the first place they looked. I moved quickly, taking two stairs at a time until I heard them shouting. With a smirk on my lips I slowed down, focusing on being quite.

I heard the door slam open, god these boys are loud. Their pounding footsteps echoed off the walls, and I was pleased as I heard them get farther away. Going down instead of up.

I pushed open the door to the roof, stepping out into the cold night air. I made my way to the edge, gravel crunching beneath my feet. My hands touched the cold bars that stuck up from the concrete barrier.  looking down at the two dim flashlight beams that danced in the streets as the boys looked around the small parking lot . The flashlights turned off, as the headlights to the impala turned on. The tires squealed out of the lot, kicking dust into the night sky.  
"bye boys" I waved, laughing, "see ya next time"

 

The key slid into the lock, the click hardly audible. Quietly I let myself into my house, locking the door behind me. I moved the salt back in front of it. We have one of those door stoppers, they are meant to be put in front of doors to keep the heat out. ours is filled with salt, my idea.   I rechecked the door, then keeping all the lights off I headed through the small living area to the kitchen.

Avoiding all the traps we set.

Opening the fridge I pulled out a small tub, stuffing a few pieces of ham in my mouth I put it back. Snagging a bottle of water I took a swing while walking toward the stairs.  At the top of the stairs I took a left, stopping in the doorway to the study.  

Skye was asleep, her head resting on her arm, her hair sprawled out over several open books surrounding her. The only light being the moon that shone through the old window above her. Putting the whole room in a dark grey glow.  I walked over, setting my bag down on the chair by the wall. Taking another sip of water before setting that down too. I reached over and shook her shoulder, her leather jacket was warm.  She jolted awake,  
"oh" She gasps, Her hands fly to the knife on her side but she stopped when she saw it was me. "oh hey" She gives me groggy smile, then yawns. "did you get the shifter?" She starts moving the books around, closing them, setting them back in a net row on the shelf behind her.  
"yep, it was easy" I smiled, helping her put a few away.  
"did you see those boys again?"  
"you could say that" I smirk, she stopped her eyebrows raised.  
"what happened?"  
"well, they tried to capture me-"  
"they what?" she yelled, dropping the book in her hands, they flew over and started patting me down, looking for any injuries.  
"but I got away"  I say gently, taking her hands off me. "gosh woman, calm down"  
"well you had me worried-"  
"I'm fine Skye"  I laugh. Bending over I pick up the last book she dropped, putting it away.  "let's go to bed"  
"hold on" She says grabbing my arm. She leads me over to where the other desk sat. "get your laptop" She says, moving things off the desk, dust flying everywhere.  
"what? Why?"  
"just do it" She gave me a little smile making me tilt my head.  I walked over to my bag, pulling out my laptop, my other weapons clanked, falling over  A granola bar fell out onto the floor.  
I handed the laptop to Skye, the silver casing shining from the moonlight that filtered through the window.  She set it on the desk, opening it up and typing rapidly. I pursed my lips, going back over to pick up the stuff that fell out of my bag.  
"bingo" She cheers,  
"what?"  I ask, standing up and walking back over to her.  
"it works" she turned and gave me a big smile  
"would you like to elaborate?"  
"check the Wi-Fi " She smirks, I give her a confused look, before leaning down and looking at the tiny Wi-Fi icon.  
"what the-?"  
“I know right! I'm a genius!" She squeals, doing a little happy dance. I smile back at her, we had a full thing of Wi-Fi. Before we had hardly any signal, living out where we did, we couldn't just steal it from the neighbors.  
I can't tell you where I live. We have to move pretty much every month, this is the  longest we have stayed in one place. Ever. And I'm not going to ruin that.  
"how?"  
"I was able to hack into a government signal bouncing off a satellite"  
"won't that get us caught?"  
"no, I put a" She snapped her fingers, searching for a word. "invisibility cloak on us if you will. " Her blonde hair kept falling in her face and she kept flipping her head to move it.  
"cool" I grinned, "you worked on this all day?"  
"well what else am I supposed to do? You wouldn't let me come on this hunt with you!  a girl's gotta keep busy"  
"yea, look, I'm sorry about that it's just-"  
"yea the shifter looked like me and you didn't want to mess up, I get it" She waves her hand in the air, dismissing the whole thing. "but let's go to bed now" I nod and follow her across the hall to the bedroom. Two twin beds sat in the middle of the room, the only distance being a small makeshift bedside table. A closet on the right side of the room, right by the door. A dresser sat on the other side of the room, slowly gathering dust. We hardly filled the thing, we hardly had anything to fill it with. I walked over to the bed that was  away from the door. I slid my gun out from the waistband of my jeans and set it on the pillow.  Skye Threw herself onto her bed. The springs screamed, making her giggle. She laid on the bed, her head hanging off the edge watching me. Her hair pooling on the floor below her.  I pulled out a small leather sack from the top drawer of the dresser. Then sitting on my own bed, got to work. I took apart my gun, getting ready to clean it.  I check the chamber, making sure I wouldn't accidentally shoot one of us.  
"why do you have to do that every night?"  Skye groans, we go over this every night, she asks why I do it, I respond with,  
"because, It's my baby, and I need to rely on it, therefore it needs to be in working conditions at all times"  Giving her a smirk, because it's like clockwork. Stripping the barrel, slide, and guide rod, followed by the frame and magazine.  I stuck the cleaning rod down the barrel, smirking at Skye, making her cover her face, her laughter ringing out in the quiet house.  
My bore brush fell off the bed, rolling over to Skye.  
“Hand me that please” I mumble, setting the rod on the edge so the solvent wouldn't leak onto my bed. Skye leaned over and stuck the rod into the end of the barrel, before slumping back down onto her bed.  I dragged the bore brush back and forth wrinkling my nose as it grew darker, then watched Skye readjust on her back and looking back up toward the ceiling. I ran the rod back through the barrel, followed again by the bore brush, back and forth back and forth until I was sure I was overdoing it.  I let out a little huff as I set the two brushed back down on the leather pouch they were kept in. I attached a cotton mop to  the cleaning rod, dripping some gun conditioner onto it. Once the inside of my barrel was covered in a thin layer of gun oil I put them away as well. I repeated all these actions with the action, then wiped the gun down with an old cloth I had in the pack. Once I was satisfied I slid the gun under my pillow, before reaching down and grabbing the two Derringers I had hidden on me and repeating the whole process.  Skye continued to watch me clean them as she does every night, fiddling with her hands, sometimes humming a tune.  
"when was the last time you cleaned your gun?" I asked, looking up from mine. I clicked it back into place, and put them to my side.  
"uh-" She looks up at the cracking ceiling. "when was the last time you cleaned it?" She smiles, I roll my eyes, reaching my hand out to her and she places her gun in my hand. Its heavy metal cool against my palm compared to my warm one.  
"you hardly use this don't you" I shake my head, grimacing at how uncared for it was.  
"You know I prefer hand to hand combat" She says while karate chopping the air. It's true, she has a ton of knives on her, and she can handle them better than anyone I know, But I still have her carry a gun around for emergencies.

Once  I got her gun taken care of I gave it back to her. She hopped up, walking over to the closet. I chuckle,  as she changes out of her "day clothes" into her pajamas.  
"you should wear some too" She holds up a pair of sweatpants for me, I just shake my head.  
"no I'm good" She sighs, stuffing the pants back into her bag.  
"it's not healthy to wear only two pairs of jeans your whole life" She mutters, getting comfortable under the blankets.  
"whatever" I laugh, closing my eyes. I was laying on my back, one arm bent up and around my head, my fingers brushing against the gun under my pillow, while the other hung off the side of the bed. Skye's hand hung off the side of her bed too, and we kept our fingers touching. She laid on her side, curled into a ball under all the blankets. While I slept straight, on top of my blanket.


	3. three

Chapter three

 

I was jerked out of my light sleep to the clicking of the lock on the door. I shot up in bed, my hands holding the gun out in front of me. Skye opened her eyes and noticing me, she slowly sat up, reaching over and grabbing two knives, one for each hand. I waited, counting to ten. Then got up and quietly walked over to the door. I leaned against the wall, hardly looking down the stairs. I watched as flashlight beams danced down stairs, a few times they shot up the stairs.  
"dean watch out!" I froze at that voice. Sam's hushed whisper. How the hell did they find me? I looked over at Skye, who sat still, looking at me.  
"they didn't get the trap?" she mouthed. I shook my head, peeking back downstairs.  
"Sam I think someone lives here" Dean's voice easily carried up the stairs even when they were being quite.  
"you think" Sam snaps back, I heard the fridge opening.  
"yea they got food and everything"  dean's voice was a little louder.  
"is that ham?"  
My stomach growled, they better not touch that food. It's all we have. We can hardly scrounge up a few bucks for a diner let alone go shopping.  
"don't eat it!" Sam says, and I sigh a little. I don't think I would have been able to control myself if they ate my food.  
"lets check upstairs" My eyes widen at Dean's voice. I gesture to Skye, and she nods, scampering over to the window. In one swift movement shes out, I follow quickly behind. We balance on the narrow edge of the roof, carefully placing our feet. When we reached the front of the house I notice the flashlight beams shining out of the windows of our bedroom.  
"you locked the study?" I asked Skye, my voice hardly a whisper. She nods, holding up the key ring that hung around her wrist. We climbed down the big tree that stood out front, and made our way over to the impala.  
"here goes nothing" I mutter, gently I open the front door. Sliding on the soft leather. Skye gets in on the passenger side. "idiot" I smirk, pointing at the key, that still sat in the ignition. Skye smiles, bringing a hand up to quite her laughter.  
"ok" I say hesitantly, before gripping the keys and turning. The car roared to life, causing the flashlight beams in our bedroom window to dart toward us. I slammed on the gas, shifting the gear to reverse. We peeled down the driveway, heading north.  
"uh, they got us" Skye says, turning around at watching as two flashlight beams chase after us.  
"don't worry" I say as I put more gas into it. I could hear Dean's voice getting quieter, the profanities slowly melting away.

Once we reached the end of the road, I turn left, Pulling quickly into a small clearing. I park the car behind some fallen trees. We quickly cover it with branches, then head back home.  
We stayed in the trees, carefully walking past the boys. Sam was trying to calm Dean down, who was standing in the middle of the road, yelling out about how he is going to kill us. I had to keep my hand over my mouth to keep from yelling.  
"I bet it's that bitch" Dean huffs, kicking the dirt. Skye pushes my shoulder and I realize I've stopped walking. Carefully we made our way around them.  
"look, let's head back to the house, see if we find anything" Sam says, I widen my eyes and look at Skye. She pushes my shoulder again, and we start running to the house.  
"no! I need my baby!" Dean yells, but that makes us run faster.

We burst through the door of the house, Skye runs immediately to the bedroom, grabbing our bags. I run to the kitchen, pulling out all the things we had there and stuffing them into the bag we had on the table. Then swinging that over my shoulder I head upstairs to help Skye.  
I knelt down in the study, stuffing more books into a different bag.  I was reaching for my laptop when I was blinded by a light.  Skye was yelling something from the other room, and I squinted to try and see.  
"Skye-" I yell, but before I could say anything else, I was hit in the back of the head, and my world went dark.


	4. Four

Chapter four

I came to with  pounding pain in the back of my head. I rolled my head to the side, wincing. My vision was blurry and I couldn't move. I let out a low groan, and wince again as the sound of heavy foot steps echoed around the room.  
"good morning princess" I stiffened at the voice. Blinking my eyes I glared up at Dean. He had a smirk on his face, his bright green eyes smiling at me. I turned my head to look around me. I was in the living room of my house. Skye was tied up next to me, her head still hung limp. Her hair falling down to cover her face, but I didn't miss the marks on her bare arms, she struggled. Also the tiny drops of blood that dripped down onto her shirt. A flame of anger grew inside me, and I turned back to the ass hole in front of me.

"what did you do to her" I growled,  
"don't worry, we didn't hurt your girlfriend" He chuckled, his fingers twitched at his side and I noticed the gun that hung there.  "now" He says leaning forward so his face was closer to mine. "where did you put my car" I kept a blank face, smiling on the inside as I watched his green eyes darken. His cocked an eyebrow, "ok then" He sighs, straighten up, He rubs his hands together, "that's how it's going to be" He turns around, reaching into an army green duffel bag behind him. I arch my neck, trying to see what he's doing. My lips parted in a silent gasp as I watched him pull out a blow torch.  
A. Fucking. Blow. Torch.

"Dean, Put that away" Sam says, walking into the room. He was wringing and old dirty rag in his hands. He walked past me, past dean, who stood holding the blow torch and grumbling about how he never gets to do anything cool. I watched sam get closer to Skye.  
"don't you dare touch her"  I yell, throwing my body toward her. My chair teetered, and my heart almost stopped. Sam gave me a deer in the headlight look.  
"look, I'm not going to hurt her-"  
"bullshit!" I cut him off, Dean let out a chuckle and both sam and I glared at him.  
"look, I'm just cleaning her up, she fell on her face when we knocked you guys out, it was an accident."  
"why are you guys following me anyways" I growl, my eyes trained on Sam as he gently tips Skye's head up, she had a busted lip but that was it. Her face was relaxed, still knocked out. He dabbed the rag over her face, cleaning her up. When he was done he looked at me,  
"see" He says, standing up and walking back into the kitchen.  I decided to repeat my question,  
"hey!" I snared, making Dean look at me like I said something in a foreign language.  
"what" He raises his eyebrows, the corners of his mouth pulling down.  
"I said, why are you guys following me"  
"following you?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "no-" He stopped, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sam!" He yelled, making the tall man stoll back in.  
"yea" He asks, looking between the two of us.

"she thinks we are following her"  Dean says, pointing between all of us. Sam pursed his lips, tilting his head.  
"uh-"  
"exactly" Dean says, throwing his hands into the air, "look kid-"  
"I'm not a kid" I snap,  
"ok fine, sorry, girl, We are not following you, in fact, you're following us"  
"how the hell am I following you?"  
"we caught you the first time you broke into our motel room, we got it on tape." Sam butt in.  
"yea, and why did you only take the food, I mean we had a whole arsenical, I mean, you really hurt me, but-"  
"I didn't-"  I cut him off, but then was cut off by Skye groaning..  
"skye?"  
"hm?" She hums, rolling her head around. "jesus" She groans. I frown at her voice when she chuckles a little. "now I get why you don't change your clothes" She laughs, And I can help but crack a little smile. But I was quickly put back into our current situation by Dean clearing his throat.    
"what?"  
"nothing" I snapped.  
"ok kid" Dean sighed, leaning back down so his face was close to mine, his breath hitting my face.  
"what. is. your. fucking. name." He growls, Sam stood a little behind him, shifting from foot to foot.  
"My name is, none of your fudging business. " I smirked,  
"Who the hell are you?!" Dean yelled in my face, I didn't flinch, just spit onto his shoe.  
"Go to hell" I sneered,  
"Already been, twice" he growled back. I threw my head back and laughed. Sam grabbed Deans arm and pulled him away. I gave another bark of laughter,  
"What you his bitch now?"  
Dean whirled around, taking a raging step toward me, but Sam pulled him back.  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Dean yells, panting as he drags his hand over his face.  
"What's your name" Sam tries, walking toward me.  He looked so concerned, his eyes were wide and his lips tilted down in a slight pout. I decided to tell them, maybe they would understand if I told them, maybe they would back off. Or kill me. Well, here goes nothing.  
"Winchester" I smirk, tilting my head to the side and giving him some puppy dog eyes. He stopped in his tracks, and Dean stopped yelling profanities. I raise an eyebrow, taking note of their paling faces.  
"What's yours" I throw.  
"Winchester" they say together.


	5. five

Chapter five

 

I rolled my shoulders, keeping a close eye on the boys. They untied us after they regained their composure. Skye Sat on the couch, dressed back in her jeans and leather jacket. Her hair tied back into a ponytail. I kept running my hand through my hair, pacing back and forth.  
"what is your first name?" Sam asked, he was sitting on a chair, his arms resting on his legs, his hands clasped in front of him. He was frowning a the floor for several minutes before he finally asked this.  
"yea, enlighten us!" Dean shouts, throwing his hands up and stopping his pacing, standing behind Sam.

"Mary" I said, crossing my arms. Dean stopped walking. Both boys stared at me, their eyes wide. Their faces paled, and I noticed how Deans lip quivered.  
"w-what?" He breathed.  
"My name. " I made sure he could hear the annoyance in my voice.  
"I-I understand that!" He sighs, running his hands down his face again.  
"where are your parents?" Sam asked, looking very confused.  I just shrugged.  
"how old are you?" Dean asked, taking a step toward me. His eyes still scanned over every inch of my face, making me feel uncomfortable.  
"almost 19" I looked over at Skye, she sat with her head tilted to the side.  

 She sat like Sam, her arms resting on her legs, her hands clasped in front of her.  
"I'm hungry" I mutter, trying to ignore the two boys watching my every move. I walked over to the kitchen, pulling out the tub of ham. Except it was empty.  
"Fucking hell!" I screamed. I slammed the fridge closed, stalking over to the living room. "you-" I yelled, at a loss for words. Dean stood in the middle of the room, his face frozen in shock.  
"what-'  
"you ate all my fucking food!" I screamed, throwing the tub at his head, sadly He ducked out of the way.  
"whoa!" He held his hands up, "sorry! you were out cold! I was hungry!"  
"that give you no fucking right!" I screamed, walking over to him. He stumbled back, Sam and Skye stood up, standing between us.  
"hey, Calm down" Skye says, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"we will take you guys out to eat, I'm sure all of us are hungry"  Sam says, looking between Dean and I, who both stared daggers at each other.  "dude" Sam says quietly, turning to Dean. He whispered something in his ear, making Dean give him such an outrageous look I couldn't help but smile.  
"what-" Dean looked back at me, tilting his head again.  
"what  is going on here!" I yelled throwing my hands up.  
"nothing" Dean shook his head.

"lets eat?" Skye said it like a question, taking a step away from me so she could look at all of us.  
"yeah" Sam says, stepping up next to her. "where is the car?"  
"it's ok" I said, turning on my heels. I grabbed my bag off the floor, swinging it over my shoulder. I heard three sets of feet follow me outside.  
“Is this what you guys were driving?” Dean scoffed as we walked past our car.  
“Yes” Skye replied, tapping the hood as we walked past it. “I would suggest we drive separately, but Mary doesn't think it will last much longer.” She laughs.  
“I'm amazed that peice of junk still runs at all, where the hell did you even find this?”  
“Stole it” I said looking over my shoulder.  It didn't take long to get back to the car. Dean ran over to it as soon as he saw the corner of the bumper shining in the sun.  
"Oh baby!" He cooed, throwing branches off the car. He rubbed the hood, inspecting  the car. "I'm so sorry these bitches got to you"  
"come on romeo" I said coming up behind him.  
"backseat" He says to me, getting into the driver's seat. I climbed in, setting my bag in between Skye and I.

 

"what's in the bag?" Sam asked, turning around to face us.  
"none of your business" I snap. He raises his eyebrows at me.  
"fine"  He sighed, turning back around to face the front.  I sigh, slouching into the seat. We pulled slowly through the town.  
"Let's go there" I say, pointing toward a small diner,  
"why?" Sam asked, Dean looked over at the place.  Everyone was surprised when both Dean and I breathed a the same time,  
"Pie"  Dean and I looked at each other with confusion.  Dean’s eyes squinting at me from the rearview mirror.  
"at least she knows the finer things in life" He chuckles, pointing his thumb at me and parking the car. Sam rolls his eyes.

Both Dean and I stepped out of the car at the same time, both rolled our sleeves up to rest right below our elbows. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He mimicked me. I took in his outfit, the worn out jeans, our matching jackets, his flannel shirt peaked out from behind it, covering a simple grey shirt.  I looked at myself, the worn out skinny jeans, my grey jacket, and grey shirt.  Both our bright clear green eyes scanned each other, and I noticed how uncomfortable he was getting. I brought my hand up to run it through my hair, freezing when I noticed he was doing the same thing.  Slowly we both turned out heads, Giving a freaked out look at Sam and Skye, who gave us the same face.  
"lets just go" Dean says quickly, clapping his hands.  
"yea" I agree, following him into the dinner. We found a booth in the middle of the row, Skye and I got in on one side, while Sam and Dean sat on the other.  The waiter came to order our drinks, his curly red hair sticking all over the place. The boys ordered coffee, Skye got hot Tea, and I got  water.  
"no coffee? " Dean asked, looking like it was most confusing concept ever.  
"Nope" I said, leaning back. I kept my bag close to me, my knee touching it.

"so what's in the bag?" Sam tries again.  
"my things"  
"what things?" Dean asked. I stared at them. Their deep voices were comforting somehow, but I still didn't trust them.  
"Just her important things" Skye smiles, I throw her  glare and she raises her eyebrows at me. "you don't scare me" She whispers, making me grin again.  
"pardon me girlies" Dean interrupts us, "but I gotta ask" He uses his hand and gestures toward us.  
"shoot" Skye says crossing her arms and leaning back in the seat.  
"are you, you know" He uses his finger and keeps waving it between us,  
"no" I snap, making both boys look at me. I gave them a hard look back.  
"are you-"  
"family" I interrupt him.  
"you're a Winchester too?" Sam asked Skye, she smirks at him.  
"nope"  
"but-"  
"family isn't always blood" I say,  
"I get that" Dean snaps back at me. We all fell into a awkward silence.

"so are guys hunters too?" I ask, leaning forward and twirling the straw in my glass. The ice clinked, making Sam's eyes watch my hand.  
"um, uh-" Dean stuttered, at a loss for words.  
"what, cats got your tongue" I smirked.  
"shut up" He shoots,  
"oh big words for you Winchester" I laugh, leaning back in my seat.  
"Maybe we should call Cas?" Sam says quietly, "have him check them out" His head was turned to Dean, his mouth close to his ear.  
"you're horrible at whispering Sammy boy" I say, leaning forward on my elbows so I could hear them a little better, "who's Cas?"  
"no one" Dean snaps.  
"fine" I hold my hands up, backing off.

The waiter came back, asking what we wanted to eat. I spoke first.  "i'll have the pie of the day" Dean's mouth falls open a little, his eyes giving Sam a look that spoke in itself.  
"one slice?" The waiter asked, making me look back at him.  
"no, the whole pie please" I smile sweetly at him, hey, if these boys are buying, a girl's gotta eat. The waiter wrote it down hesitantly. "And a house burger, everything on it" The waiter gave me a worried look before smiling a little and moving on.  
"and you sir" He asked Dean. Dean shook his head,  
"uh, same thing" He says, still looking at me strangely.  I stare right back at him, widening my eyes. He shifted uncomfortably and I smirked. Glad I could at least do something to him.  Once all our orders were taken and the waiter left Sam spoke up again.  
"so you said you don't know who your parents are? "  
"nope" I said, popping the P.  leaning back and resting my hands on the seat on either side of me, Skye copied me.  
"and you?" Sam asked her, she nodded her head.  
"I know who mine are" She says, giving him a tight lipped smile.  
"who?"  
"well, they are dead now, so it doesn't matter" She says waving her hand dismissively. She was trying to act tough, but I noticed her jaw tighten.  
"and you don't know yours?" He turned back to me.  
"not my birth ones no. Skye's parents raised me, But they had me keep my name. "  
"how-"

I cut the nosy boy off.  
"you sure want to know a lot about me, how about you tell us something about yourself"  
"well, our parents are dead too" Sam says, I watched Dean's eyes flicker down to the table. After a few deep breaths he looked back up.  
"how come your name is Winchester?" He asked, clearing his throat.  
"because I was born with that name" I said with a snarky voice. Sam and Dean both gave me a deadpan look. "look" I say leaning forward on my elbows on the table, "All I know is, I had a mom, a Dad, and three-" I stopped, looking down at my hands.  
"three what?" Sam asked gently, Skye tapped my knee with hers, giving me a comforting look.  
"t-three older brothers, then suddenly I was alone" I looked up at the boys.  
"alone?"  
"I remember a fire, But then, it's all blurry, then I remember living with Skye."  
The table was silent, the only noise was our breathing and the hushed chatter of the diner around us.

"I'm calling Cas" Dean says under his breath.  
"whose Cas?"  
"My angel"  
"angel?"  
"yea, my, my guardian angel" He looked out the window as he spoke, his cheeks getting a little red.  
"There's no such thing as Angels" I say, leaning back against the seat.  
"that's what we thought too, until two years ago" Sam says, his mouth in a straight line.  
"okay" I say, glancing over at Skye, she was staring at Dean with a confused look.  
"Cas?" Dean closed his eyes, Speaking softly under his breath. "I request your feathery ass to come help us out here" We all stared out the window, watching the impala.  My breath got caught in my throat when a man in a trench coat appeared out of thin air. His tousled black hair fluffing up in the wind. His piercing blue eyes stared intensely at us.

"what that-" My voice fell away, unable to process this.  
"I know" Sam said. I watched the Angel walk to the front door of the dinner, My eyes following him as he walked toward us. He stopped at the end of our table.  
"Hello dean" His voice was gravely as he nodded at dean, "Sam" He squinted his eyes at Skye and I.  
"Hello Skye, Mary" He nodded at us. I was holding my breath. How did he know my name?


	6. six

"Cas" Dean was the first one to break the silence. "how do you know them?" Cas looked away from me.  
"Shes your blood" He says, his voice was monotone. His brows furrowed in confusion.  
"And you know this how?" Dean snapped, raising his eyebrows and waving his hands.  
"Because it's my job to know things" Cas's head tilted, completely dumbfounded on why Dean was mad at him.  
"And you didn't think to mention, that she exists?"  
"well, that wasn't my place"  
"what-" Dean's face was scrunched up, his hands trembling, "Cas, I can't believe, you would think after-" He kept losing his words, Cas looked down at his hands.  
"Hey" I spoke up, Dean stopped talking, looking at me surprised. "It's not a big deal, he must have had a good reason" I gestured to the Angel.  
"Thank you" He mumbled, pulling a chair over he sat himself down. " I keep tabs on a lot of people, but" He looked up from his hands, glancing between me and Dean, "I'm not allowed to act, I need to let fate run her course"  
"oh" Dean muttered, slamming back the last of his coffee. He waved the waiter over and ordered another one.  
"dean, I'm sorry" Castiel sighs,  
"no, no it's not a big deal, it's not like I had another little sibling" Dean's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "no wait a minute" He tapped his chin with his index finger. "I did!" He slammed his fist down on the table making the glasses shake and all of us jump. A few people from the dinner looked over at us.  
"Dean" Sam said, grabbing the older mans arm.  
"look cas-" Dean sighed, but a stream of air hit my face, and the sound of fluttering wings filled the booth. Castiel was gone.  
"Shit" Dean whispered, setting his head down on the table. Finally the waiter came with our food, and the extra coffee. We all fell silent digging in.

~~~~~~~

Skye sat back, letting a low moan cross her lips. I sighed, mimicking her. Sam smiled at us, going up to pay at the register.  Dean sat looking at his hands, he kept biting his lip, letting it go, then biting it again.  
"Ok all set" Sam says coming back. He clapped his hands a few times as we stood up. swinging the bag over my shoulder I follow Dean out to the car.


	7. seven

Mary was freaking Sam out. She and Dean were almost identical. They had the same eyes, the same body language, the same vocabulary. It was almost like they were twins, just one was born ten years later.  Sam frowned, looking out the car window at the small town as they drove back to the country. How could she be their little sister. She's almost ten years younger than the boys, but mom died when sam wasn't even a year old.  Sam glanced back at the girls in the back seat. Skye was sleeping, her face relaxed and she laid her head on Mary's shoulder. Mary was reading something, it looked like an old journal. Sam sighed, turning back to face the front.  
"hello Sam" He  jumped, his eyes widening as he slowly turned to look at the man who sat between Dean and himself. The  man’s evil smile made Sam’s body shake, and he quickly glanced down at the scar on his hand. Pushing around the edges. Nothing. Sam grit his teeth, trying to ignore the man next to him.  
"you can't ignore me Sammy boy" Lucifer chuckled, making Sam let out a little whine.  
"Sam?"  Dean's voice cut through Sam’s labored breathing. Sam felt the car jolt to a stop, then lucifer vanished, replaced with Dean. He held Sam’s face in his hands,  
"Sammy!" He kept repeating over and over, not letting Sam look away from him. "Look at me" He said, getting closer so all Sam saw was his brother’s face. "Hey, calm down, it's ok"  
"d-d-dean" Sam panted, grabbing his shirt, trying to touch something to calm him down.  
"I'm real, you're ok" Dean said, pulling his little brother closer. Sam hugged Dean tightly, burying his head in his shoulder, trying to calm his breathing. Once Sam calmed down and his vision wasn't blurry anymore he pulled away.  
"you good?" Dean asked, clapping Sam’s shoulder.  
"y-yea " Sam panted, then glanced behind him at Mary, she sat still, her eyes narrowed at Sam. He looked at her confused, causing Dean to look at her as well.  
"what did you see?" She asked quietly.  
"w-what?" Sam’s voice shook.  
"what did you see?" She repeated.  
"shut up" Dean snapped, making her look at him.  
"I can help" She growled.  
"how the hell-"  
"shut up" She cut him off, Sam’s lips twitched, the closest to a smile he was getting.  
"bitch"  
"idiot"  
"jerk"  
"Asshole"  
"child"  
"old fart"  
Sam let out a chuckle, Mary was keeping a straight face the whole time, but Dean was clenching his jaw. They both looked at Sam.  
"did you see Lucifer?" She asked, her face getting concerned. Sam looked at her, his eyes wide. How did she? "I saw him too" she says quickly, making sam shake his head.  
"you what?" Dean snapped, raising an eyebrow and looking between the two of us.  
"I was seeing what Sam was seeing" She replied calmly. As if we were talking about the weather and not Sam’s mental health.  
"what? How-" Dean was now turned around, his whole body facing her, his knee touching Sam’s.  
"It's just something I can do" She mumbles, looking down at her hands.  
"wait, so you're like-" Sam scoffed, shaking his head "unbelievable"  
"Freak? " She asked quietly, looking at us from under her dark eyelashes.  
"no-"  
"it's fine Sam" She cut me off. Skye grumbled, sitting up. She yawned, groggily looking at us.  
"what I'd miss?" She says, sitting straight up.  
"they, uh, they know" Mary mumbles, making Skye's eyes widen,  
"about-"  
"yea" Mary didn't even let her finish.  
"listen here assholes" Skye growls, leaning toward Dean and Sam. Her eyes where a lighter green than Dean and Mary's, hers where more of a foggy, almost Blue mint green, while the others where a shocking forest green.  "If you do anything to her, Ill kill you" Skye's voice was icy,  Sam leaned away.  
"Skye" Mary put her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
"wait" Sam said, making everyone look at him. He brushed some hair out of his face, "Let me finish" Mary furrowed her eyebrows at him.  
"you're like me" he gave her a soft smile. Her nose wrinkled,  
"what?"  
"Your similar to me"  he said, leaning closer to her.  
"it runs in your blood line" They all jumped at Cas's voice. He sat between Dean and sam.  
"Cas" Dean moved over so Cas could actually sit on the seat. Sam smirked a little, Cas had popped in, but landed on Dean's lap.  
"sorry" Cas said, then his blue eyes looked at Sam. "it's your bloodline"  
"wait" Mary held her hands up, making us look at her. She ran her hand through her dark brown hair a few times. "so this is normal for this family?"

Mary's hair laid like Sam's a little wavy, and framing her face, but it was more blonde like Dean’s. She ran her hand through it a few times, opening and closing her mouth before finally speaking.  
"so this is normal for this Family" She sighs. Her eyes looking desperate at Cas.  
"I guess so" Dean sighs.  He starts to turn around to finish driving but Cas's leg was keeping him from fully turning around. "Cas" He raised his eyebrows, tightening his lips into a straight line.  
"right, sorry. I'll meet you back at the house" and with the usual gush of air and flutter of wings he was gone.  
"I'm still not used to that" Skye said quietly in the back seat.  
"that makes two of us, That bastard" Dean chuckles, starting the car up again and heading back to the house.

~~~~~

"so why are you guys staying in this dump?"   Dean asks, following the girls up the stairs to the front porch. Mary Wrinkles her nose.  
"rude much"  
"sorry" He glances around the overgrown yard. Sam shooting him  a look, telling him to knock it off, then with a sigh, and in true Sam fashion he tries to make small talk.  
"so how long have you guys been here?"  
"not long" Skye smiles, flicking her head so her blonde hair flew over her shoulder. Mary opened the door, stepping inside.  Dean watched as she stepped over the tripwire at the end of the hall. Like a normal everyday thing. Sam and Dean carefully followed after her.  
"what took you guys so long?" Castiel said from the living room, he stood in the center, his trench coat unusually bright in the dusty room.  
"We had to drive" Dean  snapped back making Cas frowned at him, and he bit his lip. Sam elbowed Dean and he held his hands out in surrender.  
"We have another case" Skye say quietly, she had her back to the boys, talking to Mary only.  
"awesome!" Dean shouted, strolling over to them and giving one of his award winning cocky smiles. "we will help"  
"we don't need your help" Mary glared at him, sticking her chin out.  
"well, I gotta help my little baby sister somehow" Dean cooed dramatically, making her face harden. He chuckled at her anger.  
"what is it?" She turned to Skye, her back to Dean.  
"Vamp" Skye shrugged, "nothing big"  
"whoa, wait" Dean held his hands up, "you guys hunted Vamps before?" Dean’s lips were parted, and he gave the girls a shocked confused look.  
"it's not that hard" Mary said, giving Dean a taste of his own medicine by topping off her attitude with her own cocky smile.  
"Sam!" Dean yelled for his brother, still keeping eye contact with the little she devil.  
"yea?"  
"come here" Dean said, using his hand to motion Sam over. Dean  listened to his brothers  footsteps walk up to him.  
"yea?"  
"remember the last time we hunted Vamps?"  
"yea we took out a whole nest, and you were, uh" Sam trailed off at the end.  Dean blinked, remembering when Sam let him turn into a monster, of course it wasn't really Sam. He didn't have his soul, and that was almost a year ago.  "sorry about that" Sam  mutters, looking down at his feet.  
"it's fine, I don't blame you" Dean  pats Sam on the shoulder, Dean’s eyes never leaving Mary's scowl.  
"so what's your point?" Sam asked, sounding quite confused.  
"well, I don't think our baby sis here should be around those monsters" Dean says, narrowing his eyes at Mary's green ones.  
"she's quite capable" Dean whirled around in surprise at Cas's voice,  
"what?" Dean  asked, shaking his head and making sure he heard the angel right.  
"I said, she's quite capable, I've watched over her, she's a good hunter, as good as you guys, maybe even better" Castiel gave a little smirk, the closest to teasing Dean has ever heard Cas do.  Dean closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"wait, so you're telling me, my little sister is a better hunter than me?"  
“ha" Mary mocked behind the boys, making Dean spin back around. She had her arms crossed over, her jacket matched Dean’s, just grey and that sent a weird uncomfortable feeling settling in the eldest Winchester’s stomach. How alike the two are.  
"no, I'm saying she doesn't put herself in stupid situations" Cas says, walking over and standing closer to the two hunters. Dean shook his head,  
"I'm sorry"  Dean gave a weak laugh, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around this" He waves his hands around his head to emphasize his words.  
"Dean-"  
"shhh!" Dean shush the Angel, Holding his finger up and keeping his eyes closed. Cas stopped talking. Once Dean calmed down he opened my eyes.  
"I'll go get the supplies" Skye says quietly, stepping around the other four.  
"i'll help" Sam says quickly, following after her. Their footsteps faded up the stairs.  
"now-" Dean turned back to the other two, "please, dumb this down for me, act like-" He snapped his fingers trying to think of something. "act like I'm a three year old." Mary scoffs, and Cas rolls his eyes.  
"it's not a big stretch" Mary teases. Before Dean could take a step Cas was behind the hunter, his hand tight on his shoulder. Dean relaxed, just settling with a glare.  
"I guess you guys would say-" Cas walked around so he stood between the two hunters so they stood in a semi circle. "you would call it 'cut from the same cloth'" he put air quotes around the phrase, something he did a lot with human "sayings"  
"When God created you and Dean, that special family blood line, he made sure to leave some aside I guess you could say"  
Both Mary and Dean shared a confused look.  
"see what I mean" Cas gestured to us. "you have the same facial expressions, the same personality, she is more of you than Sam, while your brother-" Cass trailed off, looking around the room. "your brother" He starts up again with a sigh, "your brother is more like Sam, than you, we needed backup plans" Cas gave them a timid look  
"so you're saying" Dean tilted his head again, his mouth opening and closing unable to form the  words to describe this, "you guys made backup plans?"  
"whoa, I'm not a backup plan!"   Mary says offended, stepping toward Cas. Cas gave us a blank slate he called a face.  
"we gotta go!" Skye jerked us out of our argument by running down the stairs, Sam right on her tail. "they hit another house, We have to stop them" She threw a cased knife at Mary, Sam threw one at me, "now!" Skye yells, stomping her foot. Mary gives Dean a quick glare, pushing past us.  
"we are not done" Dean throws at Cas, Then turned to follow the others, the wind pushing against his broad back as Cas disappeared.  
"back up plan my ass" Dean growled under his breath, ignoring the confused look Sam gave him. Skye Closed and locked the door behind everyone, running down and jumping into the back seat of the running impala.    
You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.


	8. eight

When Dean turned up the radio, a smile spread across my face.  
"yes!" I cheered, Dean looked at me through the rear view mirror. I sang along at the top of my lungs, dramatically swaying in the backseat and making Skye groan.  
"It's all the same, only the names are changed  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home"  
Dean looked over at Sam who was laughing, rolling his eyes at me. Then Dean threw back his head, singing along with me.  
"Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive"  
Sam gestured to Skye, and with a smile they sang  
"Wanted"  
Then we all sang as loud as we could the next few lines  
"Dead or alive  
Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
The people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think"  
we were all smiling for once, just belting out this song,  
"Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted  
Dead or alive"  
Sam and Skye Stopped singing once the chorus was done, so it was just me and Dean. I was surprised at how well he could sing.  
"I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all"  
Sam and Skye joined back in at the chorus,  
"Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted  
Dead or alive"  
Dean turned down the radio a little as the song came to an end, throwing a smile at Sam.  
"She knows good music" He says, nodding toward me.  
"whatever dude" Sam chuckles, looking back out the window.  
"you don't like Rock?" I asked leaning forward and crossing my arms on the back of the seat.  
"no little Sammy here likes Country" Dean cringed, I chuckled, pointing my thumb behind me at Skye,  
"Skye likes pop" I grimaced,  
"these people just don't good music" Dean shakes his head,  
"The real music" I agree,  
"hey!" Skye says leaning forward to join in the conversation, "I'm so sorry I don't enjoy the screaming of instruments and squealing men"  
"whoa, whoa, wait" Dean shouts, glaring at her from the rearview mirror, "I'm going to stop you right there" Sam chuckled, smirking at Dean.  
"see, I'm not the only one" He says, Dean shot him a glare.  
"You people" Dean muttered shaking his head, "you're not human"  
I laughed,  
"so what other music you got?"  
"uh" Dean hit Sam, gesturing to the Glove box. Sam pulled out a box that was full of tapes. Then I noticed the Radio, it was an old fashion tape player, pretty close to what would be in the original car.  
"whoa" I breathed, leaning forward and looking through all the different tapes. I pulled one out, grinning at dean.  
"this one, totally" I laughed, leaning forward more, changing out the tapes, and hit play. Dean cheered, nodding at me.  
"good choice!" He yelled over the music. Eye of the tiger blasted in the car, and we all made jerky movements with the beats. When the song played we screamed the lyrics,  
"Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance  
Now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive  
So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive  
It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin us all with the  
Eye of the tiger  
Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds  
Still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive  
It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin us all with the  
Eye of the tiger  
Risin' up straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance  
Now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive  
It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin us all with the  
Eye of the tiger"  
As the song faded away we were almost to our destination.  
"so who do you listen to?" Sam asked Skye, She shrugged,  
"right now, I really like Shawn Mendes"  
"who the hell is Shawn whatever" Dean asked, his face scrunched up in confusion and shock.  
"some singer" I wave, "but he is good" I smile as Skye,  
"but-"  
"he is a good singer, I actually listen to a lot of different music" I cut Dean off before he could do anything,  
"but I thought you liked Rock"  
"I do, Rock and punk is what I listen to most"  
"Well Country is great" Sam chimes in, we all looked at him. "what, It is!" rolling our eyes we just looked away, back out the front window of the car.   
"she hums while she fights" Skye says quickly, making the boys look at me. My cheeks flush, and I glare at them,  
"what! It works!" I try to defend myself. They both chuckle, shaking their heads and looking back at the alley we turned down. I elbowed Skye and she gave me a cheesy smile as the impala slowed to a stop outside an old warehouse. We were surrounded by abandoned buildings, long forgotten and left to crumble away.  
"ok, we are about a block away" Dean says, looking back at me and Skye in the back seat. We nod at him, and we all stepped out of the car at the same time. Closing the doors, he tucks the keys into his pocket, the boys go to the trunk gathering things. Then we started heading toward where we figured the nest to be. I had a machete resting in my palm, a gun tucked in the waistband of my jeans, pushing against the small of my back. A knife was stashed on my ankle. My backpack was strapped on tightly, the army green cloth almost blended in with all these damp musky colors of the buildings. . Skye had her hands tightly gripping two large knives, her leather jacket hiding the gun on her hip. Sam and Dean swung riffles, their dark barrels glinting in the setting sun. They also were equipped with more weapons.  
"so you going to tell us what's in the bag" Dean asked, using his gun to poke it, his eyes scanning the area around us.  
"just things I need" I said, my own eyes scanning everything.  
"can you give us a name of something" Dean pushed, looking down at me.  
"well, if you must know, I have some Dead man's blood in here" I snap,  
"good to know" He grins, then pats his pocket. "I got some too"  
"good to know" I say, looking back at the cracking street.  
We walked a block before I stopped. I sniffed the air, the stench of Vamps made me nauseous. I nodded at Skye, avoiding eye contact with the boys.  
"they are close" She says, walking next to me. I didn't miss the look exchanged between Sam and Dean. But they followed us anyways.


End file.
